Dementorenkuss
by etuaip
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG Fortsetzung zu Impending Doom. Lily hat das undenkbare getan und es ist alles James Potters Schuld. Oh yeah, UND die seiner Hemden.


**Orginaltitel:** Dementor's Kiss**  
Titel:** Dementoren Kuss  
**Autor: **Callisto Nicol  
**Übersetzerin:** etuaip  
**Altersbeschränkung:** ab 10 Jahren  
**Wörter:** 3.270  
**Kapitel: **4/4  
**Genre: **Romanze  
**Hauptcharakter: **Lily Evans, James Potter  
**Pairings:** LE/JP  
**Inhaltsangabe:** Lily Evans hat das undenkbare getan und es ist alles James Potters Schuld. Oh yeah, UND die seiner Hemden.  
**Anmerkungen:** Übersetzung, Vierter Teil einer One-Shot-Reihe

**Hemdgeschichten:**  
Horrible Person  
Oy, Dormitory!  
Impending Doom  
Dementor's Kiss

**Dementoren Kuss**

Von all den Dingen, die Lily in ihrem Leben getan hatte, musste das wohl das peinlichste sein, und dass schloss den Vorfall ein, als sie versehentlich in die Frau auf der Toilette in London reingelaufen war.

Sie hatte den Unterricht geschwänzt.

_Unterricht. Geschwänzt._

Es war ein ernstes Vergehen! Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass sie noch nicht aufgespürt und nach Askaban verfrachtet worden war. Das verdiente sie. Genauer gesagt war es mehr als sie verdiente. Genauer gesagt verdiente sie vermutlich viel _weniger_. Sie verdiente einen Dementoren Kuss, _das_ verdiente sie! Und bei ihrem Glück würden Potter und Black und ihre Kumpanen es herausfinden und es der ganzen Schule sagen und dann würden alle _wissen_, dass die _Schulsprecherin Unterricht geschwänzt_ hatte.

Die baldige Demütigung ertrug sie fast nicht.

BESONDERS baldige Demütigungen von James Potter. Hatte er sie nicht schon genug gequält? War der vorherige Abend nicht genug für ein Leben? Oh, Merlin, letzte Nacht. Lilys Gesicht brannte vor Scham. James hatte sie gesehen, als sie sein Hemd trug. Das würde sie nie ungeschehen machen können. Vielleicht müsste sie damit nicht klar kommen, wenn sie direkt hier in der Mitte des Korridors sterben würde - keine Demütigung, kein Dementoren Kuss, keine völlige Schande, weil sie den _Unterricht geschwänzt_ hatte.

Aber damit wäre es zwecklos überhaupt in dem Korridor zu sein, nicht wahr? Lily seufzte resigniert. Sie konnte nicht sterben, bevor sie Professor McGonagall gefunden hatte und sich mit all ihrem Gryffindorstolz, den sie zusammenkratzen konnte, entschuldigt hatte. Das zumindest musste sie tun. _Dann_ könnte sie auf tragische Weise in der Mitte des Korridors sterben.

Aber, nun, ehrlicherweise war es nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie den Unterricht geschwänzt hatte! Es war Potters! Wenn er nicht in ihrem „Fortgeschrittene Verwandlung" Kurs wäre, dann hätte sie nicht den Unterricht schwänzen müssen, um ihn nicht sehen zu müssen. Und wenn er sie nicht am vorherigen Abend gesehen hätte, wie sie sein Hemd trug, dann müsste sie ihn nicht meiden. Und wenn seine Hemden nicht so bequem wären, dann hätte sie sie nicht stehlen müssen. Und wenn er ihre Gedanken nicht nachts geplagt und sie vom Schlafen abgehalten hätte, hätte sie sie ihm nicht stehlen müssen um überhaupt gut schlafen zu können! Es war alles Potters Schuld!

Oh _Merlin_, hatte er sie wirklich am vorherigen Abend gesehen, wie sie eins seiner Hemden trug?

Lily sah im Korridor auf und ab. Niemand kam um sie nach Askaban zu bringen. Das bedeutete, dass sie ganz wahrscheinlich Potter wieder sehen musste. Was sollte sie nur sagen? Oh, sorry, ich hab dein Hemd mit meinem verwechselt? Verständlicher Fehler, wirklich, denn du bist ja nur DOPPELT SO GROß WIE ICH! Sie wand sich innerlich. Wie hatte sie es geschafft mit so einem Verstand Schulsprecherin zu werden? Wobei - wie hatte Potter es geschafft Schulsprecher zu werden, wenn er nur an seine Libido denken konnte? Er fantasierte vermutlich darüber sie zu küssen. Nicht, dass das etwas Schlechtes wäre. Es sah aus als wäre er ein wirklich guter Küsser und vermutlich wusste er, was er mit seinen Hä—

STOPP DAS! GEDANKEN WIE DIESER HABEN DICH ERST IN DIESE SITUATION GEBRACHT, EVANS. KONTROLLIER DICH. ATME! RENN WIE VERRÜCKT UND GEH ZU MC GONAGALL BEVOR DU VOR VERLEGENHEIT STIRBST.

Wo sie gerade von vor Verlegenheit sterben sprach (oder eher daran dachte)… James Harold Potter umrundete gerade die Ecke zu ihrem Flur. Lily wirbelte herum, nur um zu bemerken, dass sie _nirgendwohin fliehen _konnte. Nun gut. Vielleicht würde James sie nicht bemerken, wenn sie normal und mit erhobenem Kopf an ihm vorbei ging. Vielleicht würde sein EEE ES IST LILY! Radar nicht funktionieren und sie könnten aneinander vorbei gehen wie ein Ravenclaw und ein Hufflepuff, die nur einen kleinen Spaziergang machten statt zweier Gryffindors die verrückt nacheinander waren.

Lily verschluckte sich fast an ihrer Zunge. Verrückt nacheinander? Sie brauchte Hilfe. Sirius´ Hilfe.

SERIÖSE HILFE! NICHT SIRIUS´ HILFE! Sie hatte das gerade nicht gedacht. Merlins Bart, sie verlor ihren Verstand. Verflixter Potter und sein berauschender—

„Alles klar, Evans?", fragte er in seiner tiefen, sanften, Ich-versuche-dich-zu-beindrucken-bitte-bitte-bitte-BITTE-geh-mit-mir-aus Stimme.

Ruhe. Du kannst das, Lily. Du bist Schulsprecherin. Bleib ruhig, Mädel. Du wirst diese Situation meistern und dann mit Alice darüber lachen.

„Schön, Potter. Brauchst du etwas?", fragte sie mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. So weit, so gut.

„Nee, aber du.", sagte er und grinste. Er sah dabei süß aus. Öhm… Naja, tat er. Es war nicht schlimm die Wahrheit zu sagen! Gut, nicht schlimm solange sie es in ihrem Kopf hielt. Merlin, wenn sie das _laut_ gesagt hätte… Lily hätte lieber eine Wiederholung des Hemd Vorfalls. „Du hast heute Morgen den Unterricht verpasst, Schulsprecherin, also bringe ich dir den Stoff, den du verpasst hast."

Er war freundlich… fürsorglich… und übernahm Alices Job. Das war ein großes Tabu. „Du ersetzt Alice als meine Hausaufgaben Lieferantin. Das ist inakzeptabel, Potter."

„Und mein Hemd zu tragen ist akzeptabel?", schoss er zurück. Trottel.

„Welches Hemd?", fragte Lily unbekümmert und entschied sich so zu tun als wäre der vorherige Abend nie geschehen.

James runzelte die Stirn. „Ähm, das eine, dass du gestern Abend getragen hast? Weiß? Mit Knöpfen? Mit meinen Initialen auf den Kragen genäht?"

Jaah, und es war ein schöner blauer Faden. Sie fragte sich, ob er sticken konnte… Nein, es war vermutlich Mrs. Potters Aufgabe. Ob sie ihr wohl beibringen würde so zu sticken? Dann könnte sie alle von James' Klamotten beschriften! Außer ein Hauself machte das. Verdammt. Die waren gruselig, mit ihrer Bereitschaft zu dienen und ihren irren, gepressten Körpern. Lily würde keinen von denen in nächster Zeit, oder auch je, um Stickstunden bitten.

„Er…Evans? Hemden? Hallo? Du bist mit den Gedanken abgeschweift."

Lily errötete _wieder_. Ein brennendes Gesicht war nicht förderlich um ruhig und gesammelt in Angesichts James Potters, Schulsprecher der außergewöhnlichen Art zu bleiben. Oh großartig, jetzt setzte sie noch Adjektive an seinen Titel dran. Was würde als nächstes kommen? Heiß? Sexy? Reizend? Wundervoll?

Ach mist.

Zeit zu versuchen das Gesicht zu wahren, nicht wahr? … Das Schlüsselwort dabei war versuchen. „Ich lasse dich wissen, James, dass ich genau weiß, wovon du sprichst, aber um meine Würde zu retten, vortäusche, dass es nie geschehen ist und wenn du es _je_ wieder ansprichst werde ich dir mit Freuden mein Knie in den Schritt rammen."

Irgendwie hatten diese Worte nicht den erwünschten Effekt, denn James' Gesicht erhellte sich wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. „Du hast mich James genannt!", rief er und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. „James! Du! Lily! AHAHAHAAHAHAHA! Ich kann jetzt glücklich sterben!"

Oh.

Verdammte.

Hölle.

„Das – das bedeutet nichts, J-P-Potter", stotterte sie. Großartig. Das würde ihn wirklich überzeugen.

Er grinste noch breiter, wenn das überhaupt möglich war. „Sicher, Lily. Nun, hier ist deine Hausaufgabe. Ich gehe jetzt besser zu Wahrsagen, auch wenn das nutzlos ist. Wir sehen uns."

Lily stand mit ihrer Verwandlungshausaufgabe fest in den Händen da und starrte vor sich hin. Er ging – er ging – er ging einfach von ihr weg! Einfach so! Also ob ihm ihre Interaktion nichts bedeutet hätte.

„James Harold Potter, du kannst nicht einfach von mir weggehen als wäre das ein vergnügter Sonntagsspaziergang durch den Buckingham Palace!", schrie sie. Oh großartig. Kling ruhig verzweifelt, Lily. Das bringt ihn sicher dazu, dich in Ruhe zu lassen. Denn das willst du ja. Dass James dich in Ruhe lässt. Absolut.

James jedoch ignorierte sie vollkommen. Er ging einfach weiter als wäre er der verdammte Schulleiter und Besitzer des Schlosses.

„James!", rief sie. „Schieb deinen Hintern hierher zurück, du – du – du – verdammter – trotteliger – Plagegeist von Tintenfisch!"

Er winkte ihr kurz zu als er hinter der Kurve verschwand.

Ihre Welt stürzte zusammen. Ihre geheime Angst, dass er sich wirklich nicht für sie interessierte und nur die Herausforderung, die sie bot genoss, bewies er als wahr. Gerade als sie Interesse zu zeigen begann ließ er sie fallen wie einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter.

Sie schniefte und schluchzte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sie würde nicht wegen eines Jungen weinen. Würde sie nicht. Würde sie NICHT. Besonders nicht wegen James Potter, dem arroganten Deppen.

Oh, aber wem machte sie was vor? Was sie wirklich brauchte war Alices Schulter um gleichzeitig zu klagen und weinen und eine große Menge Schokolade für die Nachtränen.

Lily hielt die Tränen zurück bis sie den Schulsprecherturm erreichte und entschied sich den Rest des Tages ausfallen zu lassen. Manchmal war die Schule es einfach nicht wert.

Wie armselig. Eine kleine Wunde von der Liebe und ihr Leben war zu Ende. Nun, sie würde nie wieder einem Mädchen Hauspunkte abnehmen, dass sie nach der Sperrzeit weinend fand, weil ihr dummer Freund sie abserviert hatte. Nein, Lily würde die armen Mädchen trösten und feierlich schwören ihre Exe ins nächste Jahrhundert zu hexen.

Lily wollte gerade ihre Verwandlungshausaufgabe im Schulsprecherturm ablegen als sie den verdammten James Potter auf dem Sofa sitzen sah. Sie sah ihn durch tränende Augen böse an. „Was tust du hier?", fauchte sie.

Er sah auf. „Auf dich warten – weinst du?" Panik erschien auf James' Gesicht. „Weinen! Weine nicht! AHH! Tränen sind schlecht! Bitte nicht, Lily! Ich werde hundert von Hagrids Siruptörtchen essen, wenn du nicht weinst! Oh mächtiger Merlin erhöre meine Bitte, BITTE weine nicht!"

Sein Ausbruch schockte sie so sehr, dass sie aufhörte zu weinen, auch wenn sie fürs Leben nicht verstand, wieso er sich so sehr kümmerte. Vielleicht war das einfach eine Männersache – sie musste noch einen Jungen kennen lernen, der mit Tränen klar kam.

James warf sich von der Couch und kniete sich vor sie, mit verschränkten Händen bettelte er. „Bitte weine nicht!"

Er sah reizend aus wie er mit seinen großen haselnussbraunen Augen flehte und sein Gesicht vor Sorge verzogen war. Naja, vielleicht interessierte er sich doch für sie und hatte einfach im Korridor nur schwer zu kriegen gespielt. Lilys Herz schmolz, komplett und ganz. Wenn sie hier und jetzt starb und eine Autopsie vorgenommen würde, dann würde da wo ihr Herz sein sollte nur eine Pfütze gefunden werden. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass sie ihre Tränen nicht zu ihrem Nutzen gebrauchen konnte. War es nicht Lord Byron, der sagte Tränen seien die Speere einer Frau, oder so was?

„Du hast mich ganz alleine stehen gelassen.", sagte sie leise, ließ ihre Augen tränen. „Ich dachte du würdest dich nicht für mich interessieren."

James war wie der Blitz aufgestanden und zog sie eng an sich. „Ich könnte mich nie nicht für dich interessieren, Lily.", sagte er leidenschaftlich. „Nie. Ich mag dich viel zu sehr."

Wow, er war einfach zu manipulieren.

Hmmm… seine Arme waren sogar noch besser als seine Hemden. Daran könnte sie sich gewöhnen. Sich vorzustellen sich jeden Abend vor dem Feuer im Schulsprechturm an James Potter zu kuscheln, die Hausaufgaben zu machen und generell in einer permanenten euphorischen Stimmung zu sein.

„Lily? Du weinst doch nicht immer noch, oder? Denn Alice hat versprochen mich zu verletzen wenn ich dich zum weinen bringen würde, also habe ich einen doppelten Grund dich davon abzuhalten."

Lily zog sich aus seiner Umarmung und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen. „Warte, du willst nur nicht, dass ich weine, damit Alice dich nicht verletzt?"

„Was? Nein! Ich sagte ich hätte einen _doppelten_ Grund dich vom weinen abzuhalten! Ich will nicht, dass Alice mir weh tut, aber noch wichtiger ist: will ich niemals Tränen aus deinen großartigen Augen tropfen sehen, besonders wenn ich der Idiot bin, der sie verursacht hat!"

Es war eine nette Rettung. Er hätte es besser machen können, aber für die erste nette Rettung tat es das. Lily schmollte ein klitzekleines bisschen während James ihre Tränen wegwischte und gab ihr Bestes um ihre grünen Augen voller Gefühl und Bestürzung zu halten. Er hatte sie schließlich zum weinen gebracht und er musste das wiedergutmachen. Hmm, das wäre kein schlechter Weg ihren ersten Kuss von ihm-

Lily stoppte abrupt (nicht, dass sie sich viel bewegte, aber jetzt hatten alle körperlichen Funktionen außer ihrem Herzschlag gestoppt, da der lebenswichtig war). Was tat sie? Das war Potter! Ja, er hatte nette tröstliche Arme und ja, seine Hemden rochen wundervoll und ja, er war im Moment ein Schatz, aber Merlin, das war Potter! Erster Kuss? War sie verrückt geworden?

„Lily?", fragte er behutsam. „Ist... Ist alles okay?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Sie schüttelte ihn wieder. „Nein. Nein, es ist nicht alles in Ordnung! Merlin, was tue ich?", sie zog sich aus seinen Armen und ging mehrere Schritte zurück. „Ich kann nicht – wir können nicht – Ich kann das nicht tun." Sie wurde panisch und hatte Angst, sie könnte sich übergeben. „Du, du bist James Potter und ich, ich bin Lily Evans! Was würden die Leute denken? Was würden unsere Freunde denken? Was denke ich? Großer Merlin, was würden meine Eltern denken?"

„Lily-"

„Nein.", sie unterbrach ihn und sah ihm nicht ins Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht in seine wunderschönen haselnussbraunen Augen schauen. Sie würde ertrinken. „Sag nichts, James."

„Sag nichts? Wie kann ich _nichts_ sagen, Lily?", explodierte er. „Ich bin schon seit Jahren verrückt nach dir und du weist mich immer, immer ab! Nun, jetzt beginnen die Dinge endlich für mich aufwärts zu gehen und ich werde diese Gelegenheit nicht vorbeigehen lassen und nichts sagen!"

„Nein, nein, es ist alles ein Fehler, das ist falsch, ich fühle nicht-"

„Lily, du hast mein verdammtes Hemd gestohlen. Du hast darin _geschlafen_." Er pausierte einen Moment und warf ihr dann einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Du hast mich verdammt noch mal deswegen auch angelogen!"

„Wie bitte?", sagte sie kalt. „Ich bin keine Lügnerin, James Potter." Und wenn er es wagte anzudeuten, dass sie das wäre, würde sie ihn mit ihrem einem ihrer fiesesten Flüche bekannt machen.

„Oh doch bist du." Lily fasste ihren Zauberstab. „Ich hab dich beim Frühstück nach meinen Hemden gefragt und du sagtest… ähm, nun, du sagtest..."

„Nichts. Ich habe extra nichts gesagt um nicht zu lügen."

„Du hast mich mit deiner Stille einfach in die Irre geführt."

„… Aber ich habe nicht gelogen."

„Formulierungssache. Es ist das gleiche. Aber der Punkt ist, du magst mich! Musst du einfach!"

„Ich ‚muss' nichts."

„Doch, Lily. Du _musst_ mich mögen, sonst macht meine Klamotten zu stehlen keinen Sinn. Du _musst _mich mögen sonst macht in meinen Klamotten zu schlafen keinen Sinn. Du _musst_ mich mögen oder sonst macht über meine angebliche Gefühllosigkeit weinend hier rein kommen keinen Sinn!", fügte er leise hinzu, „Du musst mich mögen oder sonst denke ich nicht, dass ich weitermachen kann."

Die Tränen waren wieder zurück (waren sie je weg gewesen?), aber dieses Mal selbst auferlegt. Lily war wirklich eine schreckliche Person. Wie konnte sie es wagen aufgebracht wegen ihm zu sein, wenn sie ihn jahrelang aufgeregt hatte? „Ich verstehe nicht wieso du mich magst.", sagte sie beherrscht, sehnte sich verzweifelt nach einem Taschentuch. „Wo ich doch immer nur schrecklich zu dir gewesen bin. Du von allen Leuten verdienst was Besseres als mich."

„Aber ich will nichts Besseres als dich!", schrie er, und schmiss die Hände in die Luft. „Ich will dich, Lily, Ich will _dich_." Lily weinte stärker. James kam näher zu ihr und nahm sie wieder in die Arme – Lily protestierte nicht. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und ließ ihn sie halten als sie weinte. Sie war im winzigsten Teil ihres Herzens froh dass er sie dennoch mochte, trotz ihrer Tendenz sie selbst zu sein (in anderen Worten die kaltherzige, beleidigende, scheinheilige Schulsprecherin. Er musste verrückt sein um irgendetwas von Wert in ihr zu sehen).

Falls Lily willig war vor sich selbst zuzugeben, und sie war in diesem Moment der Schwäche willig alles vor sich selbst zuzugeben, war der wahre Grund, aus dem sie seine Hemden gestohlen hatte, dass sie im Herzen Angst hatte, er würde eines Tages die Augen öffnen und feststellen, dass sie es nicht wert war, dass er ihr nachlief. In dem Fall wären seine leblosen Klamotten der einzige Weg ihm nahe zu sein.

Jetzt jedoch… Ein winziger Funken Hoffnung wurde in Lily lebendig.

James zog sich zurück und hielt ihr Gesicht in seinen Händen, obwohl immer noch Tränen aus ihren Augen tropften. Sie musste schaurig aussehen. Ein Punkt für ihn, dass er fähig war ihr in die (vermutlich blutunterlaufenen) Augen zu sehen und nicht wegzugucken. „Lily Evans.", sagte er ohne den Augenkontakt zu brechen. Es war der intensivste Blick den Lily je zu halten gezwungen war. „Lily Evans.", sagte er wieder, „willst du mit mir ausgehen?"

Es war total erwartet, aber dennoch gleichzeitig total unerwartet. Lily war hin und hergezogen Tränen der Freude zu weinen und mit dem weinen aufzuhören. Sie versuchte es und heraus kam eine irre Mischung aus beidem, was James zum lachen brachte (der Idiot) und woraufhin er ihr ein Taschentuch anbot.

Nachdem sie ihre Nase gesäubert hatte, fragte Lily, „Du hast immer ein Taschentuch dabei?"

Er errötete reizenderweise. „Ähm, nun, jaaah…"

Lily lächelte ihn mit wässrigen Augen strahlend an. „Meinst du das ernst? Du willst wirklich mit mir ausgehen? Denn wenn das ein großer Scherz sein soll oder du mich in den nächsten zwei Wochen einfach fallen lässt, werde ich Alice auf dich hetzen und wenn sie mit dir fertig ist, werde ich mich emotional genug erholt haben um mich selbst um dich zu kümmern, und du wirst niemals wieder Quidditch spielen können. Oder dein rechtes Auge benutzen."

Er lachte sanft. „Das ist echt, Lily…", und lehnte sich vor und küsste sie.

Lilys Kopf explodierte. Buchstäblich. Der Skalp flog ab und Haare fielen überall und kleine Stücke Gehirn dekorierten den Schulsprecherturm für die nächsten Generationen. Ihre Lippen hatten währenddessen die Zeit ihres Lebens.

Oh Merlin, sie würde nie wieder jemand anderen küssen, so lange sie beide lebten. Niemand anderes wäre sogar anfänglich vergleichbar. Kein anderer Junge würde je mit ihm gleichziehen können.

Er zog sich zurück, seine Augen zwinkerten sie fröhlich an. Lily sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, die einzige Warnung, die er erhielt, bevor sie sich auf ihn warf und seine Lippen mit ihrem eigenen Kuss verschloss… Die Britische Flagge überall auf der Welt zu pflanzen, stand in keinem Vergleich dazu Küsse auf James Potter zu pflanzen. (Und das musste sie wissen, weil sie Flaggen gepflanzt hatte…).

„Es ist gut - dass ich – Wahrsagen geschwänzt – habe.", keuchte James zwischen mehreren Küssen.

Lily erstarrte, immer noch an James gelehnt mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und klopfendem Herzen.

Große galoppierende Grindelohs, sie schwänzte Alte Runen, ihr ZWEITES Fach an dem Tag!

„Oh Merlin, ich muss zum Unterricht!", jammerte sie, zog sich zurück und sah sich wild nach ihrer Tasche um. „Ich werde sicher einen Dementorenkuss bekommen weil ich ZWEI Fächer geschwänzt habe!" Sie drehte sich zurück zu James und schlug ihn auf den Arm. „Du bist ein schlechter Einfluss! Ich wusste, es gab einen Grund wieso ich dich gemieden habe!"

James fing ihren Arm und lächelte sie an. Sie wurde zu Wackelpudding. „Lily, in der Zeit in der du deine Tasche gefunden und es zum Unterrichts geschafft hast, wird es so weit in die Unterrichtszeit rein sein, dass dein Professor sich fragen wird, was du getan hast, besonders wenn er dich mit mir an deiner Seite ankommen sieht – denn ich würde dich zum Unterricht bringen – und mit deinen Haaren total zerwuschelt und Tränenstreifen auf den Wangen. Wieso bleiben wir nicht einfach hier bis zum Ende der Stunde und gehen dann zusammen zu Zauberkunst?"

„Das würde das Ende des Universums bedeuten."

Er zog sie neben sich auf die Couch. „Und was wäre ein besserer Weg als den Rest des Universums mit mir zu verbringen?", fragte er voller seiner normalen Arroganz. Lily bekam jedoch keine Chance ihn zurechtzuweisen, weil sie plötzlich anderweitig beschäftigt war.

Okay, vielleicht konnte sie eine Unterrichtsstunde mehr schwänzen. Aber das war es! Dann würde sie zurück in den Unterricht gehen und mit ihrem Leben weitermachen, so als wäre nichts passiert, außer mit James Potter an ihrer Seite. Das Leben sah ziemlich gut aus.

Und sie würde seine Hemden so was von behalten.


End file.
